Tea, cats and kisses
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: When Garu finds Pucca injured in the forest and brings her back in to his house, what will be revealed? Find out in this short one shot, filled with mild sexual content, violence, cussing, blood, and awkward moments. PuccaxGaru, of coarse.


~~~~~~~warning, mild sexual content, violence, cussing, blood and awkward moments are included. So sit back, relax and scroll down.~~~~~~~~

The tears, forming in the corners in my eyes, stung, bad. My hands, covered in blood, freezing. My black hair, matted and dirty, draped my face, hiding my saddened look and bruised cheek. I was a mess, that was clear. I sat there in the bamboo forest, alone, and cold, with only my delivery tin box next to me.

The sky was dark and rain drops fell on to my aching body. I looked at my clothes; ripped and splattered with mud and my own blood. "Why would Ring Ring do this? Why would she go to this extreme to get back at me?" I thought, as a shiver went through me. I heard a loud rumble and a streak of light. "A storm." I breathed.

I was too deep in the forest and too injured to get to the noodle shop, and too far from any part of the village. But, I knew, if I pushed myself, just enough, I could get to Garu's house. Shakily, I stood up and grabbed my tin box. His house wasn't very far from where I was, and I could see his porch light gleaming trough the fog and the rain.

So I headed off towards it, aching and screaming inside. The tears started sliding down my cheek, but was washed away by the rain. "How could Garu do this every week?" I asked myself. I've seen him in a much worse state than me, and still be able to run home.

My clothes stuck to me, hugging me and reminding me that I was freezing. It was the winter storm season, meaning it could rain, storm, snow or hail at any given moment. I had to move fast. I was closer and closer to the green, welcoming building, when I felt my leg snap under me.

Garu

"Today we will be experiencing one of the worst storms in history, so we advise you to stay inside and lock the doors tight-" I shut the TV off, and sighed. My mug filled with tea was warm in my hands, it's relaxing smell wafted up to my face, and it's sweet taste still in my mouth.

"I wonder if everyone's safely inside by now." I thought as I gazed out of the window. I took another sip, and laid the mug on to the coffee table. I liked it when it rained. It signified washing away everything bad and bringing new hope. Mio ran across the room to his food bowl, making me let out a chuckle. "I better start up the defense mode." I mumbled. I spoke to myself when no one was around. It always felt weird hearing my own voice.

It was different from when I was seven and decided to take the vow of silence. It was so high back then, people could've mistaken me for a girl. But now, ten years later, it was deep and rich, much better than before. I walked over to the control panel and flipped it open. I was about to enter the security code, when I heard a blood curdling scream.

My eyes shot wide and I grabbed my sword hanging on the wall. "It was from outside, and sounded female, must've been robbers... or worse.." I thought. I rushed out into the rain and barely saw anything in the dense fog. I looked around and risked the urge to yell for them. Then I saw a gleam of something, maybe a reflection. I ran towards it, mud flying up my legs and rain soaking me to the bone.

I arrived at the gleam and almost dropped my sword. "Pucca." I breathed. She laid there, sobbing, and holding her leg. Without a second thought, I picked her up and ran back in to my house. I set her onto my couch and ran to get bandages and towels.

When I came back she stared at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes, filled with fear and pain. She was crying, tears and blood running down her perfect face. I rushed to her side and soothed her. "Shhhh..." I whispered, smoothing her hair and wiping her face with a cloth.

"Garu..it hurts!" She wailed, holding her leg. I have never seen her in this much pain, so I was taken back. I bit my lip and decided to do what I've never done in front of someone before; spoke.

"Shhh... Pucca, it's okay. I'm here." I smoothed her hair a bit more, as she calmed down to shaky breaths. "Garu, you, you, spoke." I smiled, the I glanced at her leg and knelt down. "Looks to be broken. I have just the thing." I dug through my small bag of medicines and bandages that I kept. I could feel her curious eyes watching me.

"It's a magic ninja medicine kit. Supplied by the god of medicine and health." I said as I pulled out a bright white wrap. "Ahh, here it is." With a smile on my face, I gazed at her. Her eyes were still fearful and her face stained. I glanced down at her hand and quickly held it. "It's going to be alright, okay. It'll only sting for a bit. Please extend your injured leg."

She hesitantly did as I asked and winced as I wrapped the white bandage around her injury. She squirmed as the bandage glowed, making her suck the air trough her teeth. As this happened, I lifted up another towel and started wiping off blood from her arms.

"How did you end up like this, Pucca? You never seem to ever injure yourself." She stopped squirming, and I guessed the bandage stopped the pain, as it was supposed to. "Umm." She mumbled. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." I stopped and smiled at her.

She sighed and glanced away. I took it as she didn't want to talk about it. "Say, would you like me to start up a bath for you?" I said as I patted her shoulder. She nodded slowly. I smiled and walked into the bathroom and started up the bath. I poured a pain relief serum into the water, making it bubble a bit and making me smile a bit, knowing that Pucca will be okay.

Pucca

"Why is he being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I wondered in my head. He came back into the living room, with a gentle, caring smile. He had cut his hair short, after a time when he let Abyo try to swing one of his swords. His bright green, almost cat like eyes shined, and his clothes, still wet, clinged on to his skin, showing his muscles.

"Do you what me to carry you there now, or do you want to wait a bit?" I was baffled for a second that he offered to carry me. "Umm now would be fine." He came to my side and gently picked me up. When he had me completely off the couch, he gazed down at me. "You okay?" I nodded, I didn't want to say I was more than okay, I was in HEAVEN.

He set me down on to a stool in the bathroom, and showed where all the shampoos and body washes were. "Do you need anything before I go?" He asked. I came to the realization that there was no way in hell that I would be able to take my clothes off without hurting myself in the process. My face flushed red as I gazed down.

"Something wrong?" He asked gently. "Oh-oh nothing wrong. Just...I'm trying to figure out how to take my clothes off without killing myself." I mumbled. I could hear him chuckle then it was cut short. 'He probably realized what I meant.' I thought, my face getting even hotter.

I gazed up to see his face a bright shade of red, but he didn't seem to back away. "Ugh..how would you like me to help?" He asked after a gulp. My face was burning like acid when I thought about the words I had to say. "Could you help me undress?" I whispered, forgetting that he had high sense of hearing.

"If that's what you need help with. Leggings first?" He seemed surprisingly calm about it. He probably read my face, because he smiled. "I grew up with two sisters who got hurt almost everyday."

He came closer and stood there, needing guidance. "Yeah, leggings first." I mumbled. I don't know why I was being so shy, because any other given day, I would've died for a chance to be this close to him, without him running away. I pulled the leggings down to my thighs, and he continued from there.

I winced when his fingers brushed an injury I hadn't known about. "Sorry." He whispered. His face was still red, up until they were completely off. He looked at me with a smile. "What do you say, save them or trash them?" The black leggings were ripped to nearly shreds and were covered in mud.

I snorted. "Trash them." He set them down next to him and the gazed back up at me. "Anything else?" I looked away, tugging at my hair. "My-my shirt." I saw the blush come back to his face. "Okay." He said, shakily. I felt his hands gently grip the hem of my long short sleeved tunic.

He started lifting it up, so I raised my arms. His fingers grazed my sides all the way up my arms. After it was off, I saw him stare at me for a second, the flush bright red and look away. "Didn't you say you had sisters and did this all the time? Shouldn't you be used to this?" I asked, softly.

He put his hand on his mouth and started mumbling a bit. "Yeah, but they weren't as developed as...I should go now. If you need anything, I'm right outside the door." With that, he scurried out the door and shut it behind him. I gazed down to see what was so embarrassing, and I saw I was wearing a red push-up bra and half lace knickers. Both were a little ripped and dirty.

I shrugged and took them off and got in the hot bath. It was relaxing and a huge relief to all the aches and pains I got that day. I could hear Garu curse at Mio for tripping him, making me giggle. I loved his voice, it made him ten times sexier, if that was anyway possible.

Garu

As I shut the bathroom door, I leaned against it. My face was still heated, and I felt a bulge in my lower area.(if you must ask, you aren't ready to know yet.) She was much, bigger, than I had expected. I sighed and tried to calm down a bit, and started walking toward the kitchen to get some more tea, when Mio decided to be a little scum and run between my feet.

"Dammit Mio! I almost tripped!" He look at me with his large green eyes like he was sorry, then sped off. I shook my head and went to the kettle. "I swear that cat is out to kill me." I mumbled to myself. I looked own at myself and sighed. I was too worried about Pucca, that I didn't change my clothes.

It looked as if the storm would last all night, so I went a head and put my pajama bottoms on and a black tee. "I should grab something for Pucca to wear." I mumbled to myself. The reminder of Pucca was the reminder of my bulge.

With a rush of blood to my face, I grabbed an over sized shirt and a pair of shorts that were just a few sizes too small for me. I carried them and knocked on the bathroom door. "Pucca?" "Yes?" I sighed. "I have some clothes for you to wear when you're done." There was a pause and a splash. "Thank you. You can come in and set them on the counter."

I drew a deep breath and opened the door. I swiftly set the pile on the counter, and saw she was covering herself. The injuries had faded a bit from the serum and her hair was unknotted. I smiled a bit, which probably looked creepy, considering she was naked. I blushed again and walked out closing the door behind me.

I went and turned the TV back on, to brake the awkward silents in the house. The kettle went off, so I rushed to it and poured a few cups. Mio was pawing at my leg, looking mighty hungry, as always. "Oh, so now you need me?" I said with a smile.

I sighed and poured some food into his bowl. I heard the bathroom door open and slow footsteps. I raised my head and saw Pucca, with her hair flowing down her front like an angel, and the shirt hanging from her shoulder and the shorts just about peeking out from under the shirt.

I smiled at her. "Well hello there. You're up and running." I said as I closed the food bag. "Yeah. I don't feel any pain anymore. What did you put in the water?" "Healing serum. Handy stuff. Want some tea?" I said pouring cream into my mug.

She walked over and turned me so I faced her. "Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked, her eyes peering into my soul. I shrugged. "Because I can. I couldn't just leave you out there to die." I smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Her cheeks were tainted pink. "But why are you being so welcoming? You usually run away from me, now you're healing me and giving me baths, and acting like we live together." I sighed with a smile, and gently took her hand and led her to the couch. We both sat down and I started fiddling with her hand, rubbing my thumb against her temple.

"My mother used to call me "little kitty", because I acted just like one. She said 'You can't just run up to cat screaming and flailing your hands like a mad man and expect it to let you cuddle it; it'll run for the hills. Cats are delicate little creatures, and when you've gained it's trust, the bond is unbreakable.'" I chuckled. "You can guess from that that she was a cat breeder."

She smiled and giggled. "You do act and look like a cat." She said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Thanks." "I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just-" She lifted her hand up to my face and cupped it. "Your eyes are such a bright green, like a cat's, and you're so nimble and fast. All you need is a tail and pointy ears and you're set."

I chuckled and leaned my head a bit on her hand. "Says the girl who is faster than a cheetah." I said quietly, almost in a whisper. I lifted her hand, that I was holding, up to my neck, and she slowly wrapped her arms around it. I gently wrapped my hands around her slim waist, and pulled her closer.

Our eyes never left from each other, they just closed slowly as our faces came closer and closer with every nervous breath I took. Blood rushed to my cheeks, making it hotter between us. I could almost smell her lip balm, strawberry, I guessed. My favorite. Soon after recognizing the smell, I got to recognize the taste, when our lips met.

It was amazing, to say the least. Her soft lips passionately pressed against mine, like she was hungry for more. She started tugging at the collar of my shirt. I pressed my body against hers and let my hands roam freely. When she let out a soft, muffled moan, I knew I had put my hands were somewhere they shouldn't be.

She was the one to break the kiss. I smiled a bit, still blushing. "Looks like we have a little tomcat over here." She breathed with smirk. I chuckled nervously. I wasn't used to doing this kind of thing. Actually, that day was my first time to ever be this close to a girl, let alone a girl I so dearly care for.

Pucca

He. Kissed. Me. Garu actually kissed me. Those words, unbelievable as they seemed, ran through my head like a bullet train on a circular track. We had discussed sleeping arrangements, and I was going to be in the guest room and he in his room.

I wasn't too happy on the decision, but he didn't want to anger my uncles, if they ever heard about it. Garu was in the living room watching TV, while I was trying to sleep. It wasn't the TV bothering me, it was the lack of Garu with me that kept me awake.

I kept replaying the way he kissed me so passionately, how he got all hot and bothered, how his hands roamed lovingly up and down my back. Everything was perfect. I never wanted it to end. But when his hand touched a sensitive spot, I knew we were going a little too far, so I ended it. And after that, I was laying there in the guest bed, regretting ending it.

I knew he would never do anything to upset me or my uncles, so it was understandable that he didn't sleep in the same bed with me, but it felt so lonely in there and my heart ached for his arms to be around me. So I got up and walked out of the room into where he was.

He was laying on the couch, watching some movie, with his tea mug on the coffee table. Garu gazed up at me and smiled. "Can't sleep?" He sat up, giving me space to sit next to him.

"Yeah." I said as I sat down. There was an awkward silence between us, until I sighed and decided to tell him something. I had to get it out of my system. "Ring Ring attacked me." "Huh?" He turned down the TV and looked at me with pure concern in his bright green eyes.

I sighed and started to go back n what happened. "I was going my normal route with the deliveries, when I saw Ring Ring talking to someone I didn't recognize. When I was about to pass, they both stared at me like I've done something wrong. There was no one else around, because it was the time when everyone was home already, so I asked them why were they staring at me.

"The two girls glance at each other and nodded then stared back at me. Ring Ring started walking up towards me and staged me in her hair the way she does. I was trying to get out, but she had a tight hold of me. Then the other girl started calling me horrible names, like fat, ugly, disgrace to my family, whore, slut and others I don't even want to say." Tears started stinging at my eyes again.

I felt Garu's strong arms wrap around me. "Then they were saying how much you hated me," I continued. "How you wished I was gone, how you would be better off without me. It all hurt. Then they said you would never even consider being with me." I took a few shakily breaths.

"What a load of bullshit." He mumbled. I could hear how angry he was by the tone of his voice. "Then Ring Ring threw me around while I was still comprehending everything. She hit me against buildings and started ripping at me. I could hear police sirens, so I was relieved that someone could come to help, but before it came to sight, Ring Ring threw me into the forest."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They streamed down my cheeks and on to my chest. Surprisingly, I felt Garu kiss my forehead. "You know those were all lies, right?" I looked up at him, he had a wide smile on his face. "Are you sure?" I said in a near whisper.

He nodded and moved my hair out of the way. "You're a gorgeous young woman. I don't know where they got the idea that you were anything that they said. My father always said "You are what you say others are". So take all the nasty things they called you, and imagine them calling themselves that."

I was quiet for a moment. Then I giggled. His smile broadened. "Better?" I wiped a tear and nodded. "Yeah. But..I must say, the things they said about you hurt the most." I sighed. "You don't believe that stuff, do you?" He asked.

I looked down. I did. He lifted my chin to his level. When our eyes met, I heard thunder rumble outside. "Will this change your mind?" He whispered as he leaned in. Our lips met yet again, for the second time that day. That was two more then he usually did.

His hands were on my lower back, and were pulling me closer and closer. Eventually he fell back, with me on top of him. We still didn't break the kiss. I climbed further up. His hands were on my hips, his fingers digging in to my skin gently.

I sat on his lap, so wouldn't just be hovering over him, then I felt a bump, and let go of the kiss, my eyes wide. He looked at me with flushed face and a small awkward smile. I grinned. "Getting a little excited, aren't you?" I asked. He let out a nervous chuckle as his face got redder. "You can't blame me, for being attracted to you."

After a few seconds he wrapped his hands around my waist and sat up. "Just so you know, it's part of the ninja code not to have sex until marriage." He said, his face reminding me of the table cloths in the noodle shop. He seemed a little ashamed to say it.

"We don't have to go THAT far. And I was also going to say my uncles would've killed you if we did that." I said. He chuckled then nodded. I just realized at the moment how funny it was that he was more of the female in the relationship than I was.

Garu

"So want to go to bed now, before this leads to other awkward conversations?" I asked. She nodded sadly and got off the couch. We walked to where the bedroom doors where. "Night." I said.

Before I could even open my bedroom door, I felt her hand grab mine. "Hey, can I sleep with you? Because I could never fall asleep with that kind of terrifying noise outside." Pucca said. I smiled and pulled her closer. "Whatever you want." I mumble in to her ear.

The next morning

Garu

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Pucca's black hair draped over my chest and her head nuzzled under my neck. Replays of what happened the night before washed over me and made me blush.

In all honestly, I had always wanted to do them. I always had the urge to just hold her, kiss her, and tell her how I felt. Every day, actually, I had those urges, just didn't want to show them because because she usually scared me. I know I sound like a loser but this is what happened.

Now, excuse me as I go and help Pucca with our kids. They can be so energetic at times.

Hi there traveler! My name is CherryBom, and I suck at schedules. Sorry I haven't written ANYTHING over the course of the summer, we went on trip to see relatives around the world. So hope you enjoyed this one shot. Read review and SPREAD POSITIVITY!


End file.
